


How season seven should have ended (early).

by AnUnexpectedMuffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedMuffin/pseuds/AnUnexpectedMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Also includes Gabriel impersonating Dean's favorite TV character, Meg with a box of donuts, a Castiel who may not be as innocent as he appears, and a teeny bit of forth-wall leaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How season seven should have ended (early).

 

Sam’s relieved when the doctor strolls in, because it distracts the devil from tap-dancing, and (although Sam won’t tell him this, because even in the throes of insomnia induced insanity Sam Winchester is _polite_ ) the fallen angel really can’t tap-dance. He just _thinks_ he can.

So anyway, Sam has been watching the worst rendition of “pack up your troubles” ever known to man (or, you know, angel, devil, otherworldly being) for several hours or possibly only fifteen minutes (yes, it’s that bad. And also, he’s going insane and has the right to loose track of time) when the doctor strolls in, so he can probably be forgiven for not really noticing that he’s never seen the man around before. But that also he’s kind of familiar. And if his eyes could focus well enough to read the name tag, then that would have given it away too, but sleep deprivation is not a pretty thing. So Sam just sort of tries to sit up and answer any and all questions promptly and not stare at something that _is not there_ and act as sane as possible, which is actually quite hard because he’s in a psychiatric ward and also nobody around him has ever been sane, not even on a good day…

“Huh?”

“I asked how the pain was, Sam,” the doctor says, leaning against the doorframe and scribbling on his clipboard.

“Ok.”

“And the hallucinations?”

“Better?” Sam offers (please don’t do jazz hands, oh _please_ …)

“Lying about them won’t help us treat the underlying problem, Sam.” The doctor’s pacing around the room now, casually, his eyes on Sam the whole time. “Are you sure you don’t, oh, I don’t know, see the devil with a blue dress on?”

Sam can’t help it. It’s morbid curiosity mixed with fear. He _has_ to glance at Lucifer, just to make sure he isn’t dressed as a lounge singer.

“Finally!” the doctor exclaims, and he lunges across the room and slams the devil into the wall with shocking force. “Oh, I can’t _believe_ you both fell for that!” And suddenly it’s Gabriel, in scrubs and a white coat, and…cowboy boots.

Well, he doesn’t watch the show as religiously as Dean does!

“Lucy.” The archangel says, “Dad says ‘go to your room.’ Sam, put your higher education to work, and keep your eyes shut”. And the lights and windows shatter.

 “You can open them again.” And Sam is blinking into rather annoyed angelic eyes. “Seriously, I leave you alone for two seasons…oh, here. Go to sleep, you great big moose.”

Sam wakes (sooner than he’d like) to an alarming amount of yelling.

“You were going to do _what_?”

“Dean—”

“Don’t you give me that, Cas! You do not do stupid, self-sacrificing stuff without asking for help first! What if we’d still needed help with the leviathans, huh?”

“But Gabriel is—”

“Actually, baby bro, dad didn’t bring me back just so I could get killed without any backup.”

“See!”

“Yeah, and we all know that Dean would never do something self-sacrificing and stupid without asking for help first.”

“Yeah—hey! Meg!”

“She’s got a point, boy.”

“B—but—no siding with demons! That’s not fair, Bobby!”

Sam opens his eyes. There seem to be a lot of people gathered around his bedside. He hopes he isn’t about to die.

“Sam! You’re all right!”

Dean is hugging him. Sam wonders if he’s finally snapped. Especially since last time he checked, Bobby was dead.

“I am the angel of resurrection.” Gabriel points out irritably, stealing a jelly-filled donut from Meg (who just randomly seems to have a box of assorted donuts) as Bobby answers Dean’s phone. “And the one who fights Leviathan, and he who announces.”

“It’s a day of many hugs.” Meg adds, apparently for Sam’s benefit. “Dean hugged Cas when he got his memory back, and he hugged Bobby when he came back from the dead, and he hugged me when we fought all those demons off and he thought I was Cas…do you want a hug, Sam?”

“Jody Mills is having a fit because my house just magically fixed itself,” Bobby announces. “Meg, don’t squash the poor boy.”

“But he’s cuddly,” Meg complains.

“What would you guys do without me, huh? Left to your own devices I bet you’d get too close to an exploding Dick and end up in purgatory!”

“Dude, do you even listen to yourself?”

“Dean, I don’t understand what’s so upsetting about Gabriel’s exploding Dick.”

Everybody, including the nurse who’s just here to bring Sam his medication, stares at Castiel. Sam is almost certain there’s a mischievous, _trickster_ -like glint in his eyes.

But then, he could still be hallucinating. 


End file.
